1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to book holders, sometimes called book covers, which are used to cover and protect the covers of a book.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior patent art known to applicant consists of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,128,108 PA1 3,339,875 PA1 3,367,679 PA1 3,747,889 PA1 3,785,605
While it is true that these prior patents disclose easel-type book holders, they do not disclose an easel-type book holder having the spring feature of the present invention. In none of the prior patents is provision made for spring means which functions to hold the book holder and book held therein in open position. In none of the prior patents is there any showing of a transverse book holder strap which is secured to the covers of the book holder, said strap being detachable from at least one of said covers and being adapted to be wrapped around the book holder and then detachably secured to the other cover in order to hold the book holder and book therein in closed position.